$g(n)=-50-15n$ Complete the recursive formula of $g(n)$. $g(1)=$
Solution: $g( 1)=-50-15( 1)={-65}$ $g( 2)=-50-15( 2)={-80}$ $g( 2)-g( 1)={-80}-({-65})={-15}$ So the first term of the sequence is ${-65}$ and the common difference is ${-15}$. This is the recursive formula of the sequence: $\begin{cases} g(1)={-65} \\\\ g(n)=f(n-1)+({-15}) \end{cases}$